Shadow War
by Omegapenguin
Summary: A story based off a band of heros in the Rune Midgard...(An RO parody type thingy)


Shadow War  
  
Character Introduction:  
  
Name Kyundi  
  
Age 16  
  
Job Ninja  
  
Occupation Commander  
  
Weapons Saisken of the Ten Thousand Hells (dagger)  
  
Armor Shirt, shoulder pads, and a cloak attached to the pads. Also known as Kyundi's Shadowsong Suit.  
  
Name Kayden  
  
Age 17  
  
Job Samurai  
  
Occupation Sergeant  
  
Weapons Meizhong (muramasa), JongHo (Dragon slayer)  
  
Armor Jai Sen Cape  
  
Name Skellie  
  
Age 347  
  
Job Skeleton Worker  
  
Occupation Bodyguard  
  
Weapons Kuragi (pick axe made from the same substance as Sautre's Blades)  
  
Armor Workers Helm, Work Pants, Right arm infused with Inforced Ori (his shield pretty much)  
  
Main character  
  
Name Klain  
  
Age 23  
  
Job Ketensai (not super novice version)  
  
Occupation Leader  
  
Weapons Kysendi, Kai-Ken Staff  
  
Armor Fuske Cloak  
  
Name Sautre  
  
Age 22  
  
Job Mysterious Mercenary  
  
Occupation Mercenary  
  
Weapons Nataki (sword), Ikijigoku (katars), Kyuusaisha (Bladed Staff of Healing/Cure)  
  
Armor Akki Trentch coat, Sunglasses of Seijin  
  
Name Mitsuna XV (Mits for short)  
  
Age 16  
  
Job Wizard  
  
Occupation Princess of Old Geffen  
  
Weapons Staff of Untold Judgement  
  
Armor Cloak of the Seven Sins  
  
Klain stood on the pole that held the flag of Prontera. He stared out at the sunset and the bloodstained battlefield in which his father, Kiazen, had battled so many enemies on.  
  
"So, when will we start? I'm getting bored." Kayden asked, walking out of the gates and standing by the pole.  
  
"Hopefully not soon, we still need to wait for Sautre and the others. Where is Kyundi?" Klain replied.  
  
"Right.. HEEEEERE!!" Kyundi yelled as he bolted down the sky. He hit the ground and mumbled "Damn phoenix.. always drops me.."  
  
"Uh.. you ok.. Kyundi?" Kayden asked, picking him up.  
  
"Here they come!" Kiazen alerted his friends. He held his palm up and his Kai-Ken staff emerged. It was forged from a flexible mythril substance, which is no longer found in Rune Midgard. Klain spun the staff and pulled his body backward, bending the pole, and launched off it. He landed next to a Jakk and smashed its back, spinning to fight another one.  
  
Kayden ran out and jumped, parrying arrows and stones, and landed on an orc's head. He leaped off and stabbed it in the back with his Meizhong, twisting it and pulling it back out. He ducked to evade an axe and tripped an orc, stabbing it also.  
  
Kyundi ran with amazing speed, and passed a whole mob of orcs. He stopped behind them and they all fell, holes and cuts all over them. He sidestepped to dodge a High Orc's fist, then impaled his Saisken into its heart. He pulled his dagger back out and spun quickly, slicing enemies in half and into bits.  
  
Klain thought, what is the purpose of this war? Who is going to help us? Why must we fight everyday for our lives? He was blocking three canes of Jakks at once, thinking of a strategy. He slashed outward, throwing all their canes away, and jumped, kicking them all in their carved eyes. He turned and ran from a Dark Lord, then skidded to a stop in time to stop in front of a Dracula's flame. He spun his staff again and disappeared, appearing next to Kyundi, who was fighting a mob of High Orcs. Klain stabbed his staff into an Orc's eye, kicking another one away.  
  
"Can you and Kayden hold off the monsters? I gotta search the Library for some info." Klain hollered over the noise of swords clashing.  
  
"Now?! The war barely started!" Kyundi yelled. "We'll try! KAYDEN! SEND IN YOUR SAMURAI!"  
  
"Will do!" Kayden responded. He yelled in a strange language and a league of samurai rushed out of nowhere. They helped Kayden and Kyundi fight.  
  
"Agh! Jupitel THUNDER!" A yell could be heard through the trees in the hidden temple. "By the power of Geffen, I punish you! Staff, ignite with hatred, and banish this evil! Untold Judgement!" A woman screamed as she raised her odd looking staff in the air. THe staff gleamed brightly, and the Bapho Jr. was scared to death. It looked both ways looking for it's parent and siblings. None could help it. THe woman looked down, eyes evily gleaming at the little guy. Suddenly, a light surrouned the little bapho, then a loud crash. THe Wizard was out of sp...she shook the staff vigorusly, but nothing. She sighed, then laughed uneasy...until the bapho looked at her evily this time. He raised his little scythe, hoping to cut off her knees.  
  
"Kyaaaaa!" A voice came from the sky, gleams of bright lights, in little lines. The Bapho Jr. Fell apart into pieces. "Sorry I'm late Milady, I didn't mean to worry you." THe man sheathed his blade.  
  
"Worry me! WORRY ME! I could care less about you! YOu were hired by my father to protect me during my journeys! You're my bodygaurd! Why should I worry about you...I..." The woman was interrupted.  
  
"I meant worried that you'd die from that little guy..." THe man chuckled. "Mitsuna, you are so hysterical to watch sometimes." The man fell down laughing.  
  
"SHut up Sautre, you know I don't like you! Especially when you're so mean to me! I am the princess of Geffen after all," Mitsuna Smirked.  
  
"hahaha...ha..ahem, sorry milady, I'll try not to...to...HAHAHAA! Laugh! hahaha!" Sautre couldn't help but crack up...until.  
  
"Uh...uh...S....S...Sautre!" Mitsuna wheezed out.  
  
"What now!?" Sautre looked behind him, and jumped as a huge Scythe flew down by him. Bapho was pissed, you could tell. She wanted revenge for the death of her little one, and so did the siblings.  
  
"Good luck!" Mitsuna said as she used a butterfly wing to get out of there.  
  
"HEy WAIT! DAMNIT!" Sautre was left to deal with the monsterous giant. He had no wings, no potions, nothing but his weapons. He smirked at the beast, "Luckily i have something just for this occasion..." He unsheathed his Ikijigoku and attached them to his wrists. "Now prepare for the worst ride of your life!"  
  
Sautre dashed at Bapho, as she swang her scythe. Sautre blocked it with his katars, and was being hit ith dull blades by the Jr.s "Die die die die die die die die!" He heard from tiny little voices. He kicked them away and pushed the scythe. The blunt end slammed into the Bapho's head, stunning her a bit. Sautre licking his lips. "Time to die!" He rushed at the Bapho and jabbed the Ikijigoku straight to the head, hoping to drain it's power into his weapon...  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!" Mitsuna hit him over the head with a staff. "You've been asleep longer than you should have! I'm ready to go out and train!" She yelled.  
  
Sautre sighed Only another dream...geez. He got out of bed and readied himself. He put on his clothes, trentch coat, and glasses. Lit up a cigar and got ready. "YOu know that is a fake cigar right," Mitsuna smirked  
  
Sautre fell back, "Not remind me okay!"  
  
"Sir....SIR! Something bad has happened in Prontera! And Master Klain seeks our help!" Skellie warned.  
  
"Don't fall apart skellie...literally!" Sautre put back Skellies arms bone and skull in their places.  
  
"Well I guess that's where I'll do my training!" Mitsuna smiled  
  
"This is too tough for you Milady!" Sautre warned.  
  
"Don't call me "Milady!" Call me Mits like you should! Got it bodygaurd!" She laughed evily...just a fake evil laugh, but still could send chills down your spine.  
  
Klain nodded and turned around to run back to Prontera. He mashed his staff into monsters' heads on the way, then jumped over the walls. He absorbed the staff back into his palm, and skidded to a stop in front of the Library of Prontera. He walked inside casually, wrapping his cloak around him to cover his sword to make sure no one would be aware of the war. He walked to the section entitled "Conjuration". He flipped through the pages and stopped on one that had a picture of an ice phoenix. He read the magi words and learned how to summon an ice phoenix, then ran back out the doors and out the gates. He bounded his staff again and fought off some orcs. He leaped high into the air and swung his arm in an arch, letting off an ice line. Just then, a phoenix emerged from the ice and shot shards out of its wings and mouth. Klain landed on the ground and battled a Katzbalger.  
  
Kyundi grinned and impaled his dagger into an Orc Hero's head, throwing the Light Epsilon it had at a high orc. He had no use for axes, they were too slow. Being a ninja, he relies on speed to quickly kill individual foes. He sliced off another orc's head.  
  
Kayden sliced his Meizhong into an Orc Lord's heart.  
  
In the distance on Prontera, there can be seen a little dot, getting closer and closer, and it began to take form. The gaurds looked through their binoculars and noticed Mitsuna on a strange looking steed. They also took noticed to dust following them, between the dust was something being dragged.  
  
"Mitsu----na! Let me up! This hurts!" Sautre' was wining.  
  
Sautre was tied up and let drag all the way to Prontera. His Skelleton bodyguard, Skellie, was sitting on him, as if he were a bench. "Please sir, don't make he even more angrier...you know what caused this!"  
  
Sautre thought long and hard, "Oh yea...I see a flashback coming on!"  
  
"Sautre I told you lets hurry!" Mitsuna yelled.  
  
"Alrite alrite, I'm hurrying, geez!" Sautre replied. He got out his most favoured blade of all blades, Nataki, and strapped it on his back. He was ready for action, and he started to walk out. Mitsuna came into his room, just as he stepped on a shoelace that was untied. He fell forward and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands one...Mitsuna's little clother piece that covered her bottom half. It tore right off revieling her panties. Mitsuna blushed and then took her staff and screamed  
  
"You pervert!" She bashed him again and again with her staff until he was bleeding uncontrollably. "Now I'll punish you even worse!" she grinned, with robe in her hands.  
  
"And that was that, but oh what a site to see!" Sautre blushed, but was then hit with a bottle, which shattered on his head, giving him a few cuts. "SIgh, she'll never like me." sautre chuckled nervously.  
  
"Sir, you'll never learned," Skellie knodded his head and sighed.  
  
They came to Prontera gates and the guards welcomed them with open arms. But just as they entered they saw some people messing with a mear novice.  
  
"Give us your zeny pall!" A knight said.  
  
"Yea or else we'll feed ya to the prisoners!" AN assassin laughed.  
  
Sautre appeared right by the novice, as tears drooped down his face. "Oh this is so harsh of you to do to this poor soul! I mean, he's just started on his long journey and you must all mess with him! You are more evil than anyone in this..." Sautre just kept going on and on.  
  
Mitsuna watched, then suddenly it hit her, "HOW THE HELL DID HE GET LOOSE!" She ran over there, smacked him over the head with the staff and carried him off. "Now what the hell do you thin you're doing!" Mitsuna yelled  
  
"I'm helpin the poor guy out! I'm a very nice..."  
  
"you are gonna get yourself KILLED!" She warned.  
  
"Nah!" Sautre walked back over.  
  
An Hour Late  
  
"Told you," mitsuna sighed, dragging the almost lifeless corpse of what WAS Sautre. He was bleeding all over his face, and broke in places he never knew he had. He was out of it completely.  
  
"Um excuse me!" The Novice walked up to them. "I'm sorry for your friend! Here take this!" He let Sautre eat a yrgg. Sautre jumped back up and clunched his hands together in a fist formation.  
  
"YUMMY!" Sautre yelled out, "I feel great! RAWR! BRING IT ON!" Mitsuna bashed him with the staff again.  
  
"He was better off almost dead!" She complained.  
  
"I'd also like you to have this scroll! I hope you like it! I gotta go, BYE! AND THANK YOU!" THe novice ran off.  
  
"Hmmm what is this!?" Mitsuna wondered.  
  
"It an acient scroll that fortels of a spell no one has ever heard of, if you learn it, just think of the untold power you would possess. You could be the strongest wizard. It may also lead to untold wealth, you could buy anything, even a knew attitude," Sautre was wittingly saying.  
  
Mitsuna got mad /an and smashed Sautre over and over with a staff.  
  
"I hate to ruin your fun but, we have trouble!" Skellie pointed out as he saw a gang of orcs coming.  
  
"Uh...oh...I think i...i wet myself mommie!" Sautre said delisuionaly, swaying back and forth. Mitsuna gave him one last wack upside the head and he fell to the ground.  
  
THey were in for a little fight, because these orcs didn't look too nice.  
  
"HEY YOU!" The leader said  
  
Mitsuna was getting ready to cast, "You evil orcs I will..."  
  
"Do you know where da bafroom is around here!? Me and my pals really needa go!" The orc leader said.  
  
Mitsuna froze...felt stupid, and pointed in the way of the bathroom. She was still froze in a stance, feeling really akward in this moment. "THank you miss!" They walked off.  
  
"I see that the princess has been made a fool of, how interesting..." Sautre giggled.  
  
"SHUT UP! I THOUGH YOU WERE OUT COLD!" Mitsuna hit him over the head with the staff again!  
  
Klain ran over to Sautre and greeted him, Mitsuna, and Skellie.  
  
"I've heard much about your grandfather, Sautre. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you are carrying the skills passed down from the great warrior Sautre, your grandfather, right?" Klain said cheerfully. That is, until he noticed all the scratches and bruises. "Dude, what the hell happened?!"  
  
"I'll tell you what happened!" Said a harsh, whispy voice. A knight with a blue aura surrounding him stepped out of a dark alley. "I had my boys rough him up for getting in our way of BUSINESSSS!" He hissed, unsheathing his great Muramasa and charging at Klain. "I SHALL DO THE SAME TO YOU!"  
  
Klain piffed and sidestepped as if it was something he learned when he was a baby. The knight stumbled into a house and whirled around, furious. He swung his sword at Klain but missed, hitting the ground. The hard rock road sent a shockwave through the sword, vibrating the knight some. Klain extended his palm toward the knight and his staff popped out, clocking him in the eye. Klain grabbed the end and spun, smashing the staff right into the knight's shoulder blades, knocking the air out of him.  
  
"Dammit. Level 99 and you can't handle me." Klain said, spitting at the knight. "We aren't the enemies here. We're supposed to be allies in this war, fool. I hope you die. See you in Hell."  
  
Klain walked away and shook Sautre's hand, leaning on his staff.  
  
"So, what brings you here to Prontera?" Klain asked.  
  
"oh um, skellie informed us that there was a big war...um..." Sautre looked around and saw everyone going about there business, except one knight on the ground up a little from the group. "Um, where is the war exactly?"  
  
"Sautre..." Mitsuna was gettin a little peeved at his stupidity, "I swear I'm going to sma..."  
  
Sautre shook Klain's hand, "Yea my Grandmother told me a lot about your...um..relatives eh heh! I don't have much of my grandpa's skills but..." Sautre stuck a bunch of "cool" posses, "I'm so powerful not even the mighty Bapho could take me down!"  
  
Mitsuna smacked Sautre over the head with her staff. "That was a dream you idiot, we already discussed that! Hi, I'm Mitsuna XV! I'm a descendant to the Royalty of Geffen, I'm next in line for Queen. Sorry for this idiots...um...idiocy..." She smiled and grabbed Klain's hand. She looked into his eyes...He's SOOOO CUTE! ANd so handsome! She thought to herself.  
  
Sautre kept pocking Mits in the back, the head, the arm, as she stared into Kains eyes..."Please...call me Mits," she giggled just like a school girl.  
  
Sautre sat down, defeated by Kain for the love of Mits he secretly had. "Hey you weren't supposed to reveal that yet!"  
  
My part of the story, and ur my character so i can do what i want!  
  
"Oh yea!"  
  
YEA! Wait...NO...AAAHHH!  
  
*we'll be back momentarily after the author has recooperated*  
  
"Good he deserved it...I'm going to the bar! Okay Mits...MITS!!!"  
  
"Um.. ok.. Anyway, Sautre, the war is right outside the gates. We have samurai from Amatsu, sages from Juno, and other allies to aid us. I'll see you out there, soldier!" Klain said and turned to Skellie. "I hope you can aid us as well, my father told me about how you guarded him and Sautre with your life. I admire your loyalty and I will return the favor you did my father. I will guard anyone with my life, that is a promise." Klain then turned to Mitsuna. Don't let her beauty get in the way of your thoughts.. "I see you are a mage. I hope to see some of your spells kill many foes. Good luck to you all."  
  
Klain turned and suddenly disappeared. He appeared by an orc and socked him in the eye, taking his axe and throwing it at another orc. He picked the helmet up and put it on his head over his long, red bandana. He bent over and charged at a small group of about 3 orcs, and hit them all with his head. He staggered backward, dizzy.  
  
"Damn, wouldn't wanna try that again.. @_@" he said, trying to regain his senses as fast as he can.  
  
He held his hand up and unsheathed his staff, whirling around to block off a jakk's cane. He kicked it in the gut and jumped at it, swinging his staff rapidly.  
  
"WOOT! Pumpkin pie!" Klain said teasingly. He picked up a piece of the jakk's head and stuffed it into another jakk's mouth. "Mmmmm, good right? How about a nice side dish of staffupyourass?"  
  
He yanked the jakk forward and shoved his staff into it's stomach and pulled it out of its ass.  
  
"I'll bet that tasted damn good!" Klain said, laughing and leaning on his staff.  
  
Sautre stopped in mid walk to the bar and watched what Klain was doing. "Show off, trying to take Mits from me!" Sautre mumbled. He walked towards Klain, stepping on the orcs on the ground. He tapped Klain on the shoulder, held out his hand, grabbed Klains, and shook it.  
  
"May the best man win!"  
  
Klain had a dumbfounded look wondering what the hell Sautre was talking about. Mitsuna ran over to Sautre, jumped on his back and slapped his with the staff on the ass. "Ride Sautre, let's kick some ass!" Sautre grabbed her legs while she was on his shoulders and ran towards the gate. He jumped all the way to the watch tower at the South gate and set Mitsuna down.  
  
"Just close enough to cast my spells," Mitsuna grinned evily as she raised her wand. "Hell of Darkness, Heaven of Light, please realease your furious Might! Shoo noa ggah la sien de roo! Evil shall die, I am now Judging you!" A huge vortex came from the sky, lighting, rain, and flames shooting from it. Out came a giant horse with a rider that look unearthly, nothing anyone has ever seen before.  
  
Sautre went down and grabbed Klain. "My trentch isn't big enough to cloak you, so I'm going to take you to Mitsuna...this is a very dangerous spell! Skellie COME!" Sautre jumped to Mitsuna with Klain in hand. "Mitsuna protect him with your cloak! Skellie come with me, we have to round up the monsters!" Sautre and Skellie jumped off and ran towards the monster, hopeing to get them all before the unearthly beast starting reaking it's havoc. "Skellie, ready and...GO!" Skellie raised his Kuragi and it embedded into the Prontera walls. A huge shield orb surrounded the inside of the place, it was invisible, so no one could see the beast outside of the prontera walls, or the shield, and nothing could enter.  
  
Skellie form into a strange like item and enfused himself into Sautre's Trentch..."Now it's time to lay down the law." Sautre laughed...  
  
"Sir, please work on your evil laugh...please! You're nothing like your grandfather!"  
  
"Shut up Skellie!" Sautre sighed.  
  
"Okay Klain get close to me!" Mitsuna cluched Klain close to her...really close to her! And she rapped the cloak around the both of them. Her face turned beat red OMG! He's so close to me...His skin feels so nice. No hold it together Mits, you need to complete the spell...but...but...AAHH! Stop!  
  
"Sautre now!" Mitsuna and Skellie yelled.  
  
"eh he he he! It's time!" Sautre grabbed the shards of Skellie and his hands glowed. Little sparks of lighting came out of the two bone structure that Skellie made and Sautre got monsters attention by shocking them. They all chased him, a huge stampede. "TIme this just...right!"  
  
"Now Sautre! Jump!" Mitsuna said, but some poring got in the way and Sautre tripped. The monsters were almost on top of him, and the beast was about to make his move.  
  
"GRAAARG!" The beast finally hit the ground. He wielded a huge red sword, bigger than Prontera itself. His armor was black with white striped around the guantlets and the greaves. His helm had huge Horns, resembling a Baphoments horns. He horse was an armor Nightmare, but instead of the regular color, the nightmare was blue and black. He raised his mighty blade and struck it down. Sautre had no time to shield himself completely. A shock wave formed into the ground, crumbling it beneath anyone who wasn't sheilded. Next came huge flows of fire that shrouded anyone on the ground. Each and every person in the radius was being torched, except Sautre. Thankfully he landed on his back so the trentch protected him from such an attack. The rain then turned into sharp ice shards, which would penetrate even the toughest, non-magical defence. One stuck into Sautre's eye, and he screamed in horror. He turned over and blocked himself form any others. Sautre clutched the shard and removed it it one fast pull. He screamed unlike anyone has ever screamed. His eye socket was bleeding badly, and his eye...had a huge slash through it. Sadly, it was un heal-able, the shards were to prevent anyone from healing any wounds caused by them. But that wasn't the worst of Sautre's troubled, for as the blade was removed, the beast got off his horse, and started to chant, holding the sword straight in front of him. He made a cirlce and a sign appeared, the sky turned dark, the vortex showed the same sign made. Sautre's eye got huge, he was horrified. The sign began to glow, white, black, white, black until finally...  
  
Sautre's screamed as a huge black and white ray of vortex sorounded the entire region around the best, and it began to stretch. It caught tons of monsters, even ones trying to escape this horror. The white ray froze monsters, while the black literaly tore them apart, limb by limb. Sautre tried to get up, and limp away. He saw it coming closer and he knew he couldn't get into Prontera. He huddled in a corner and shielded himself with his trentch coat.  
  
"Sautre...please be okay...Klain! After this last spell the Beast will return to the vortex...please check Sautre for me! PLEASE!" Tear started to form in Mitsuna's eyes. "He has always escaped this spell, we've trained, but the one day we actually use it in batlle, the idiot has to mess it up! Please, try to save him if he's in any real pain! PLEASE!" Mitsuna broke down on her knees, she couldn't completely finish the spell, and the beast felt no magic coming to him anymore. The ray had stopped, the beast had fled back into his realm, and the sky returned to normal. Some monsters were still alive, but suffering badly from the other wounds recieve by this spell. And tons of monsters were lying there, limps either ripped from sockets, or completely ripped off. The scene was so horrible, the shield on Prontera needed to stay, till the mess was cleaned up, and the spell couldn't finish, so they had to do it manually.  
  
Mitsuna was too broken down to help, she was sobbing so hard, she couldnt even stand. Her wand dropped down off the watch tower, she didn't care. She wanted Sautre to be okay, "Please...*sniff* go Kain...go...go...NOW! Please!" she ran off into one of the towers. Klain tried to grab her arm to stop her but she broke free and went into the tower and locked it. Klain clenched his hand wondering what to do next...  
  
Klain jumped off the tower and ran to Sautre, helping him up.  
  
"Man, that was hell. I was going to go down there and take you out of that hellhole, but Lady Mitsuna stopped me." Klain said gently as he helped Sautre walk into Prontera. "Skellie, can you carry him?"  
  
Skellie picked Sautre up and followed Klain. Klain touched the Kuragi but was repelled instantly.  
  
"Guess it doesn't like me. Well it's probably a good idea to leave it in there. I don't want any civilians rushing out and getting themselves killed." Klain sighed. He walked into Prontera and into a barracks, where there were samurai, archers, and other soldiers getting healed and resting. "Set him down here." Klain said, pointing to a bed. Skellie obeyed and set Sautre down slowly. "You stay here and watch him."  
  
Klain walked out of the hospital and towards the gates. He grabbed two spears out of a container on the way, and soon he reached a mob of orcs. He sat there, staring at them.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" Said Klain, and he stabbed one spear into one line of orcs, and did the same with the other spear. He lifted the spears up with ease. "CHECK IT OUT! ORC SHISKEBOB!" He said, hurling them into mobs of Injustices. He unsheathed his staff and held it outward, making it point straight at an Orc Lord. He dissappeared and appeared in front of the Lord, his staff impaled into its heart.  
  
"Damn, that skill really does work. My father taught me well." He said proudly. But he was caught offguard by a goblin and was knocked over the head by a blunt mace.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Klain woke up in a small cave with oridecon chains around his hands. He looked at his side and his Kysendi and sheathe were both gone. He thought of his staff and tried to unsheathe it.  
  
"Aw, sh*t... I just remembered.. When they knocked me out my staff was already out. Dammit." Klain cursed. "Ok.. stuck in a dungeon full of tiny imbociles with bigass weapons. Think, Klain, think! What would my father do..."  
  
Klain remembered he inherited the psychic powers from his father, and he rolled forward, laying on his belly. He pointed his palms towards what was considered the ceiling, and fired off a psychic ball. It bolted out of the dungeon and got to a certain point in the sky, then exploded, sending harmless shards of energy everywhere meant to warn his allies that he is in danger. Unfortunately, it made too much noise. A goblin king stepped in the room with 4 elite goblins behind him.  
  
"GABA LOGA GOOBA GLEGA DAKA SHOOKEN HETIR!" Said the king.  
  
"What the f**k did you just say?!" Klain yelled. That pissed the king off and the elite goblins carried him and followed the king down a long corridor. "Now what, you gonna torture me with more bad grammar? Why don't you burn in hell asshole?! Oh wait, we're already in hell." Klain kept talking trash to release his anger. "So whadda ya think of me kickin your ass? I'm sure you have an educated guess, seeing how you went to the best school in Prontera and all."  
  
Mitsuna was still in the tower sobbing her eyes out, "Why Sautre, you idiot...why!?" Skellie ported into the room and put his cold boney hand on Mitsuna's back, which almost sent her through the roof. "Skellie! Don't do that, you're bones are like ice!" Mitsuna screamed, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"It's alright Milady, Sautre should be fine in a couple days. I promise you. But Klain has been taken by Golbins and my Kuragi can't hold the evil forces for much longer. La...lady...what..."  
  
Mitsuna arose, tears dripping down madly, but she walked out, staff in hand. No longer tears of sorrow, but tears of anger and hatred. She was going to avenge Sautre, even if it meant taking Prontera with her!  
  
"Ugh, uh....where am I? Why is it so white!" Sautre moaned as he awoke. He was in a dream world, a little place he knew too well of. "Grandfather...is...is that you!?" Sautre ran towards a fading figure in the distance. As he got closer the figure started morphing.  
  
"My grandson, so you've finally found my old place inside my dreams. I've been waiting for you for so long. For the time is right, the new war has started." THe figure grinned evily, just as the old Sautre used to.  
  
"Oh judgement, hear my plea. Lend me the strength, passed down to me! Unholy beasts, holy spirits too, I shall release my anger, onto you!" Mitsuna yelled and the sky again turned dark. This was a completely different spell though, not as lethal but still to be feared. Lighting came down from the sky, striking the ground of orcs and goblins attacking the gates. They all flew back from the first crash of lighting. Each one tried to scramble around, stopping could mean their death. Goblins and orcs bumped into eachother, and then were shocked to death by the punishment of the Mitsuna family. But this was only the start of the spell. Mitsuna crossed her arms against her chest and cahnted under her breath, words that couldn't be written in the human language. She started to glow and she leaped down from the building. Her staff of Judgement became the Blade of Untold Punishment. It was a huge blue bladed sword, the hilt was crested in gold and jewels. But in the middle of the sword was a skill, which was the root of the evil this sword could accomplish. Mitsuna's anger had caused this sword to be brought forth. As she ran through the monsters, they all jumped her at once. Skellie was in shock and jumped down to help, only to see something he'd never expect. An orc in the side of the dog pile, was slices to bits, but still alive, screaming in pain as his head lay on the ground. The whole mound of orcs was pushed off by a huge wave of energy, Mitsuna's eyes were a milky white color, no pupil in view. She swung widly, and ever monster she hit, would get a sting of pain like nothing they ever felt before. It would imobilize the creature and all they can do is clutch the wound, and scream bloody murder.  
  
"grand....grandfather...what are...you...hmph...doing!?" Sautre asked. His Grandfather was attacking him, trying to land punch after punch, but luckily Sautre was great at dodging. He finally grabbed his hand and flung him over his shoulder. Sautre fell to the ground in a daze.  
  
"Grandson, you'll never do any better if you keep dodging, take the initiative! Or you will die!" He stuck a sword in Sautre's arm and slit it open vertically. Instead of just blood coming out of his arm, some nasty crap came out too...Sautre screamed in horror  
  
"Man, I ain't got time for this sh*t." Klain said, then looked at an elite goblin. "Hey, ugly, how bout after this I can take you to a strip joint! You can be a stripper! The only bad thing is, they'll pay you to keep your clothes ON."  
  
The elite goblin somehow got pissed off at that lame attempt to an insult, and swung his sword at Klain. Klain quickly turned around so he was on his belly and held his chained hands up. The sword struck the rusted chains, breaking them easily.  
  
"HAH!" Klain laughed evily, running after the king. "C'mere, ya little prick!"  
  
He encountered a few goblins here and there, but after about 5 minutes of chasing he finally caught the king. He pulled his Kysendi out of the king's belt and snapped his neck. He put the sheathed Kysendi into his belt, then held his hands up towards the ceiling. A burst of energy broke through the cave, leaving a large hole for Klain to jump through. He did so. As he was in mid-air, he saw Mitsuna kicking ass. He landed on top of the cave and jumped off, landed, and ran towards the battlefield.  
  
Sautre fell to the ground dazed, grabbing his arm. His eyes were huge, he couldn't believe it. No blood was emerging from the cut, but a nasty chunky liquid, white, grey, and brownish. "Yes my grandson, take this all in. Nataki does not like ones who cower and defend. YOu were never nothing, and will never be nothing! At least I helped in saving Prontera once. You will never be successful. And so that I am not humiliated...I will kill you here." Sautre kicked Sautre Jr. and he flew into a tree.  
  
"Where are we now!?" Sautre screamed in pain.  
  
"We are in Prontera forest. I hope you enjoy our fight, cause I will garuntee I will win!"  
  
Sautre picked Jr. (Sautre Jr.) up by his trentch coat collars. He took out his dagger and stabbed Jr. in the stomache and threw him straight onto the ground. Jr. fell straight on his back, his eyes widens and blood spirted from his mouth. His stomache was oozing the same substance as his arm. What was it though...Jr. didn't care...he wanted to die now. He rolled over, got on all fours and coughed up a puddle of blood. He clasped his stomache wound, and a tear dripped from his face. "Baby! Now you're letting emotions get to you!? You'll never be anything to this family! You're the one who shall end the family, all because you FAILED!" Sautre was laughing.  
  
What happened next was something that no one would ever expected. Jr collapsed and Sautre took Nataki and jabbed Jr in the back. In the real world, Sautre's body was bleeding, the real substance, exactly where he was cut before. The nurses were worried, the acolytes couldn't do anything to help him. THey were all worried at what was going on and what may happen. But then a priest came in. Everyone knew him...he was the greatest priest of all time. "Hideki! You have come! Please help this poor soul!"  
  
"Stand back...All of you!" Hideki put his hands over Jr. hovering slowly. The wounds just wouldn't heal.  
  
"Grandpa....gr.....gr......why?!" Sautre's eyes were pooring tears out. He went insane from anger and sorrow. He pushed himself onto the ground, but Sautre kicked his stomache. More blood spirted from his mouth in that world, and the real world. But he had it...he couldn't take it anymore. Not one more kick or hit he could stand, his grandfather would die here!  
  
Mitsuna really had no control over her body. She swung the sword at anything that moved even anyone that was friendly, but that hasn't came up yet. An Orc lord came up and grabbed her by the neck, clutching his, squeezing it. She wasn't breathing anymore, but she still had her body in cotact with her mind. She grabed the Lords armd and sunk her nails into his green, armor like flesh, piercing it. BLood oozed from his arm and he became angered at the site of his own blood emminating from his arm. He squeezed her throat tighter and tighter, til he though she couldn't breathe, but she didn't need to breathe it seemed. She grabbed his fist and pried it apart, and broke his index finger. SHe fell to the ground and landed on her feet standing straight up. She took the blade and slashed his belly straight open. Of course the wound didn't kill him, the swords curse was to curse others. He grabbed the wound, fell to his knees and screamed in pain. He couldn't die from this wound, or any wound from now on, he had to suffer forever, unless a priest came along to put him out of his misery. Mitsuna slashed again and cut his left eye out. He then fell back and screamed in bloody murder. And something that could make anyone break down happened, the Orc Lord started to cry. Nothing has ever happened, no one has ever seen an orc cry, ever have feeling of emotion. He was damned forever, in pain, and he couldn't do anything. Mitsuna looked to her right and saw her next target...Klain!  
  
"Lady Mitsu--" Klain gagged as he bent backward, evading the sword Mitsuna wielded. "LADY MITSUNA! Stop! You're going to--" he stopped again and strafed, barely dodging the sword again. "Argh, Lady Mitsuna, listen to me! You have to st--" he dodged the sword again.  
  
The only way I can survive through this long enough for her to calm down, I will have to unsheathe my father's Kysendi. My staff will break to the power of Lady Mitsuna's sword, even if it is mythril.. I guess I have no choice. I will defend myself, but I will not strike.  
  
Klain then pushed the mighty Kysendi out with his thumb, catching the hilt with his right hand. He slashed outward in the form of a symbol. The Ketensai symbol. He blocked Mitsuna's sword, then pushed it away and jumped backward, blocking it and pushing it away again. This continued for some time, probably hours, until Klain finally began to get tired and threw Mitsuna's sword away. He sheathed his Kysendi and ran to her, unsheathing his staff and fending off orcs, jakks, and isises.  
  
Sautre Jr took hold of the grass, and pulled up a mound of dirt as he rose. His eyes were a deep blue, gleaming with tears trapped inside. The mound of dirt, started to fade away from his hand. He walked slowly to his grandfather. "YOu...why would you...you try to....to kill me!?" Sautre Jr grabbed his grandpa's arm and twisted it. Sautre laughed at first, but as his arm made a complete 360 degree turn, it popped out of it's socket. HE looked in horror, but then laughed even more.  
  
"You really think it's that easy to stop me!? You will suf..." His arm was torn off, right off his body. Jr still stared in his grandfathers eyes with his deep blue eyes, still tears captured inside. He threw the arm aside.  
  
"Grandfather....why would you....you ever think.... thnk of trying....trying to kill your....your grandson!?" Jr jabbed his finger into one of the corners of Sautre's right eye. He pushed his finger in farther. And Sautre screamed, he actually screamed as his grandson slowly tortured him. Finally the eye started to give way, and Jr pulled it straight out, still connected to the veins and nerves. Jr Yanked hard enough to get the eyeball. "Now Grandpa you know....know the pain in my....my eye that I feel. I hope you end up going to HELL!!" Jr put the eye he took and put it into his own socket. He couldn't see of course but hopefully later he might find out something.  
  
Sautre was furios with his grandson. He unshiethed Nataki and went forth. He slashed straight for Jr's shoulder, but Jr just pushed himself to the right, dodged it, and swung a nice punch into his grandfathers gut. He spewed blood from his mouth and eye socket. Jr quickly followed it up with a elbow drop to the back. As his elbow fell to the ground, coushioned by his grandfathers back, there was a cracking sound. Sautre's spine cracked, and he screamed in bloody horror. Jr started intetively at him, still the blue eyes and tears, and all he said was "Sorry..." He unsheathed the REAL Nataki, and drew it through the back of Sautre's head, and pulled upward slicing it into two. He then slammed his boot into his grandfathers back to finish the spine cracking. He then picked up the corpse of his grandfather, and took it to an area near a garden of flowers...  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way Grandfather. I really am..." Sautre took the time to dig a hole and bury the corpse. He was changed in many ways, but one way you have probably noticed. The curse of the family had taken him. He can no longer express emotions, only through the color of his eyes. Sautre would forever be effected by this change too. As he finished the tombstone, he placed it at the head of the grave...it read..  
  
Here lies a great warrior.  
  
He helped in the saving of Prontera once  
  
And died with honor.  
  
May we always remember him as the  
  
greatest hero of all time  
  
R.I.P.  
  
The world Sautre was in started to fade, and the real world became his surrounding.  
  
"Hey...hey! He's coming to Hideki! He's coming!" a nurse was heard yelling.  
  
"Alright, are you with us yet...hey! Can you hear me!" Hideki was asking  
  
Sautre mumbled, he was still too weak from the experience he had. THe bed was soaked with blood, and Sautre had wounds all over his body, and the eye was in the socket...the eye he stole from his grandfather.  
  
Mitsuna kept slashing at Klain, trying to land a blow. Klain kept blocking successfully with his blade. ANger would be going through Mitsuna's veins if only she could control herself. She finally was hit by somthing else, a group of orcs was pissed at her for what she did to their lord. Instead of turning around casual and wondering what's behind her, she bounced her blade off of Klain's blocking, and turned with it, slicing the group of orcs. They all fell to their knees screaming in untold pain.  
  
"H...e....l...p......m...e..." Mitsuna muttered as she looked at Klain. Klain noticed her pupils started to form again as she said it, though she still looked lifeless. They suddenly dissapeared and while Klain was off gaurd, Mitsuna swung and knocked his blade from his hand. "H...E...l...p.....m...e" She muttered again. Klain was getting a bit spooked by all this. Mitsuna then jumped back, started chanting, and the blade turned a black color, which was the unholiest of evils this sword could carry in it. She looked straight at Klain, her lifeless, emotionless gaze...and started to walk towards him, sword held high in the air. She was going to kill him, unless she was stopped first.  
  
Klain watched his sword fly into a tree, its ancient blade shining. He looked at Mitsuna and held his hands up, his eyes closed. Mitsuna slashed downward aimimg for Klain's head, but Klain caught the blade and used it to throw Mitsuna into a soft bed of grass by the tree. Klain ran to the tree and pulled his Kysendi out, sheathing it. He knelt by Mitsuna, holding her head up.  
  
"Lady Mitsuna, please, listen to me! You have to break through!" He yelled, shaking her gently. All of a sudden, a giant, white hand grabbed Klain's whole upper body, tearing him away from Mitsuna. Klain struggled to break free, but the hand just lifted him to a giant head. It was none other than Baphomet himself.  
  
"You.. shall be BANISHED! Muwahahah!" Baphomet yelled, slicing a portal in the air with his scythe and throwing Klain into it. Klain stumbled into a dark, misty room full of chains and daggers. Torturing room, probably. He stood up, rubbing his aching head, and whirled around to come face to face with a monk.  
  
"Hey! Do you know how to get outta here? Prontera is being at-" he choked back his words as he was suckerpunched in the face by the monk. It was up to this point that he finally realized that this was a Dark Monk, working for Baphomet. "Argh!" He yelled, taking blows from the Monk's rock-hard fists.  
  
Klain blocked a few punches, and managed to land some hits on the monk, but it was no use. The monk was in full power, and he wouldn't stop until Klain died. Klain hollered and charged at the monk, but the monk held two fingers up pointing at Klain's eyes. Klain realized what was going to happen, but it was too late. Psychic shards shot from the monk's fingers, hitting Klain in the eyes. He shrieked in pain, holding his eyes. He moved his head around, trying to look, trying to see where the monk was. Unsuccesful. The monk jumped everywhere, hitting Klain in every body part. Klain, unconscious, thought of his father.  
  
Remember, Klain, if you ever become blind or are in a pitch-black room with an enemy, you must rely on all other senses except sight. Even smell can help you. But, most importantly, your ears will aid you the best. Listen to the enemy's movements, time it right, and block their blows. Strike back at them, Klain, you must not fail!  
  
Klain woke up, growling. He jumped up off the ground and stood in the room silently, breathing as light as he could. He calmed himself and went into a peaceful mode, and ripped the shards out of his eyes. Strangely, the shards did not tear his eyes but they blinded him permanently, and now instead of a dark blue, the silver streaks in his eyes have now taken over. His eyes were now completely silver. He listened to the monk slipping around the room, and heard a blunt object tearing through the air. He whirled around and blocked the fist with his forearm, and slammed his other palm into the monk's face, unsheathing his staff. The staff dented into the monk's forehead, killing him instantly. He held his staff and searched the monk for anything he might need. He found a blinker and slipped it on. This would help keep him calm, the cushioning would relax him with its magic. He also found a red bandana, in which he tied around his stomach to support his ribs. The bandana was wider than it should be, and Klain realized it was actually meant for what he was using it for. He walked out of the room, using his staff as support. 


End file.
